Jigoku
Jigoku (地獄, Jigoku, lit. Hell) illustrates the afterlife world of Japan and Buddhism. In certain times, in the GeGeGe no Kitarō franchise and Hakaba Kitarō, both Kitarō and Medama Oyaji are able to travel to Jigoku. Enma-Daiō is the great king of Jigoku. In the 2007 anime, Enma-Daiō is revealed to be the head of the 13 Kings of the Underworld that reside in Jigoku. Geography Jigoku consists of The Eight Greater Hells (八大地獄, Hachidaijigoku). They include the following: *'Tōkatsu Jigoku '(等活地獄, lit. The Reviving Hell) *'Kokujō Jigoku '(黒縄地獄, lit. The Hell of Black Threads) *'Shugō Jigoku' (衆合地獄, lit. The Crushing Hell) *'Kyōkan Jigoku' (叫喚地獄, lit. The Screaming Hell) :*'Daikyōkan Jigoku' (大叫喚地獄, lit. The Hell of Great Screaming) *'Jōnetsu Jigoku' (焦熱地獄, lit. The Burning Hell) :*'Daijōnetsu Jigoku' (大焦熱地獄, lit. The Hell of Great Burning) *'Abi Jigoku '(阿鼻地獄, lit. Hell of Avīci),' '''also called' Mugen Jigoku (無間地獄, lit. The Hell of Uninterrupted Suffering) Access As the last heir of the Ghost Tribe, Kitarō's chanchanko allows him to travel safely to and from Jigoku or return him to the mortal world if forcibly brought there.Hakaba Episode 4, 2008Series 6 Episode 2, 2018 In the 2018 anime, he tells Miage-Nyūdō that he possesses this ability even without the chanchanko. Kitarō, sometimes with the help of others, often guides or sends evil beings to Jigoku, usually by the Ghost Train or a bus. The vast majority of these evil beings are humans who have committed heavy sins and malicious acts in their lives. History Manga Shinigami Tai-Senki Kitarō Jigoku-hen First/Second Anime Third Anime Fourth Anime Fifth Anime Kitarō's involvement with Jigoku is the strongest in the fifth anime adaptation. The series is most known for the introduction of the '''Jigoku Key (地獄の鍵, Jigoku no Kagi), which grants Kitarō tremendous amounts of power that originate from Jigoku. These are called the Jigoku Kyūkyoku Ōgi (地獄究極奥義, lit. Hell Ultimate Heart). Within the series, two techniques were introduced: *First Technique: Jigoku's Dancing Flames (獄炎乱舞, Gokuen Ranbu) - this technique originates from Jōnetsu Jigoku, 'granting Kitarō the ability to call forth powerful flames from ''Jigoku. *Second Technique: '''Buraishin (武頼針) - this technique originates from the Needle Mountain Hell (針の山地獄, Hari no Yama Jigoku), granting Kitarō the ability to call forth the power of strong steel-like needles from Jigoku, which is capable of penetrating anything. In the movie based on the fifth anime adaptation, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!!, Kitarō uses Rettō Seiha (烈闘星覇), which is Jigoku's ultimate secret technique. Kitarō activated this technique with the aid of the 47 Yōkai Warriors, who all combined their powers to help Kitarō defeat Yato-no-Kami. Sixth Anime Inhabitants Enma's Throne *Enma-Daiō *Gokuraku-Chō *Gozu *Mezu *Shinigami 13 Kings of the Underworld *Sō-Daiō *Gokan-Ō *Henjō-Ō *Taizan-Ō *Gion-Ō *Godō Tenrin-Ō *Byōdō-Ō *Jion-Ō *Renge-Ō *Shinkō-Ō *Shokō-Ō *Toshi-Ō Other Authority Figures *Datsue-Babaa *Gokusotsu *Jigoku Ticket Taker *Ken'e-Jijii *Majin *Nururibō *Oni *Yagyō-san Jikki *Gaki *Batsuki *Densōki *Keki *Kodokuki *Miki *Namidaki *Reiki *Ryōki *Yakushiki Bizarre Olympics Participants *The Bird That Takes One Step a Millennium *Living Oasis *The Nameless Creature That Extends About 10 Kilometers *Walking Plant Other Inhabitants *Chimi *Jigoku-Dōji *Kiba-Gurui *Kumo-Otoko *Mimizu-Otoko *Nezumi-Otoko Tribe *Sasori-Onna *Tengan Beasts *Daija *Jigoku Kaibutsu *Jigoku Kaijū *Jigoku-Ari *Jigoku no Banken *Giant Bake-Garasu *Hell Karasu *Hell Bird Souls *Chiro *Hageyama *Iwako *Sagaru Mizuki *Neko *Kinnosuke Ochiba *Ochiba's Doctor *Yūko Gallery References Navigation Category:Locations